Na polu chwały/Rozdział XVI
Nie mogli jednak wyjechać tego samego dnia do Bełczączki, albowiem Pągowski po puszczeniu krwi zesłabł znacznie i sam mówił, że mu potrzeba wypoczynku. Nazajutrz za to czuł się trzeźwiejszy, jakby odmłodzony, i z dobrą otuchą, chociaż z pewnym niepokojem, zbliżał się do domu. Zajęty całkiem swymi myślami, mało rozmawiał z księdzem przez drogę, lecz gdy wjeżdżali już do wsi i gdy uczuł, że ów niepokój coraz bardziej go ogarnia, rzekł: - Aż mi to dziwno. Drzewiej wracałem ci zawsze do mojej siedziby jako człowiek, który u siebie jest panem, i inni troszczyli się o to, jakim ich powitam obliczem, a teraz ja się troszczę, jak też mnie powitają. - Powiedział Wirgili - rzekł na to ksiądz - "amor omnia vincit", a zapomniał dodać, że i "mutat". Włosów nie ostrzyże ci ta Dalila, boś waćpan łysy, ale że ja cię jeszcze obaczę przędącego kądziel u jej nóg, jako Herkules prządł u nóg Omfalii, to pewna. - Ej, nie taka moja natura! I umiałem zawsze trzymać w garści i czeladź, i familię. - ak ludzie mówią, ale właśnie dlatego tym bardziej się to waćpanu należy, żeby cię wziął kto w karby. - Miłeź to karby! - odrzekł z niezwykłą sobie wesołością Pągowski. Jechali bardzo wolno, bo we wsi błoto było okrutne, że zaś z Radomia wyruszyli nierychło z południa, więc zapadła już noc. W chatach po obu stronach świeciło z okien łuczywo, od którego kładły się w poprzek drogi czerwone smugi. Gdzieniegdzie przy płocie zamajaczyła jakaś postać ludzka baby lub chłopa, który ujrzawszy jadących, co prędzej zdejmował czapkę i kłaniał się w pas. Widać było zaraz z tych zbyt niskich ukłonów, że Pągowski umiał trzymać w garści ludzi, ba, nawet że ich trzymał zanadto i że ksiądz Woynowski nie bez przyczyny gromił go za zbytnią surowość. Ale w tej chwili stary szlachcic miększe czuł niż zwykle w piersiach serce, więc spoglądając na owe pochylone postacie i na zapadłe w ziemię okienka chałup, rzekł: - Uczyni się też jakąś łaskę poddaństwu, za którym zawsze się ona wstawiała. - Oj, to, to! - odrzekł prałat. I umilkli. Pan Gedeon rozprawiał się czas jakiś z własnymi myślami, po czym ozwał się znowu: - Wiem, że wam, dobrodzieju, rad dawać nie trzeba, ale to musicie jej powiedzieć, że to dla niej gotuje się dobrodziejstwo i że ja przede wszystkim o niej myślę; a w razie oporu (którego się nie spodziewam, ale nuż!) choćby i fuknąć trochę... - Powiedziałeś waćpan, że nie chcesz jej zmuszać... - Powiedziałem, ale co innego, gdybym ja groził i fukał, a co innego, gdy jej niewdzięczność wytknie kto inny, a do tego osoba duchowna. - Zostawże mnie waćpan tę sprawę, której ponieważem się podjął, tedy dołożę starań, by ją z jak najlepszym skutkiem przeprowadzić. To wszelako waćpanu powiem, że przemówię do dziewki delicatissime... - Dobrze, dobrze! Jedno tylko jeszcze słowo. Wielką ona czuje do Taczewskiego abominację, ale gdyby przygodziła się o nim wzmianka, warto by coś jeszcze przeciw niemu dorzucić... - Jeśli tak postąpił, jak waćpan mówiłeś, to nequam jest. Dojeżdżamy. No! W imię Ojca i Syna... - I Ducha Świętego - amen! Dojechali; ale nikt nie wyszedł na ich spotkanie, bo z powodu błota koła nie czyniły turkotu, a psy nie szczekały na znajomych ludzi i konie. W sieni było ciemno, bo czeladź widocznie siedziała w kuchni, i zdarzyło się tak, że na pierwsze zawołanie pana Pągowskiego: "jest tam kto?" - nie ukazał się nikt, a na powtórne ostrzejszym już głosem uczynione, wyszła sama panienka. Wyszła ogarniając ręką świecę, ale ponieważ była w blasku, a oni w cieniu, więc nie dojrzawszy ich zrazu, zatrzymała się koło drzwi. A oni też nie odezwali się przez chwilę, bo naprzód wydało im się to jakąś osobliwszą wróżbą, że ona pierwsza ku nim wychodzi, a po wtóre, że uroda jej zdumiała ich tak, jakby jej przedtem nigdy nie widzieli. Palce, którymi ogarniała świecę, wydawały się różowe i przezrocze; blask pełgał po piersiach, rozświecał usta i małą twarz, która wydawała się trochę senna i smutna, może dlatego, że oczy pozostawały we wgłębionym cieniu. Czoło i śliczne jasne włosy, tworzące nad nim jakby koronę, były znów skąpane w blasku. I otoczona naokół mrokiem, a sama świetlista i cicha, stała tak przed nimi podobna po prostu do anioła stworzonego z różowej jasności. - O, jak mi Bóg miły, czyste objawienie! - rzekł prałat. A Pągowski zawołał: - Anulu! Wówczas podbiegła ku nim i postawiwszy świece na przymurku komina, poczęła ich witać z radością. Pągowski przycisnął ją czule do serca, kazał jej się cieszyć z przybycia tak zacnego gościa i sławnego we wszystkich sprawach konsyliarza, a gdy po skończonych powitaniach weszli do stołowej izby, zapytał: - Toście już po wieczerzy? - Nie. Właśnie czeladź miała przynosić z kuchni i dlatego nikogo w sieni nie było. A ksiądz spojrzał na starego szlachcica i zapytał: - To może by nie czekając? - Nie, nie - rzekł prędko Pągowski. - Pani Winnicka wnet się tu zakrzątnie. Jakoż pani Winnicka zakrzątnęła się skutecznie - i w kwadrans później zasiedli do grzanego wina i jajecznicy. Ksiądz Tworkowski jadł i pił dobrze, lecz przy końcu wieczerzy spoważniało mu oblicze i rzekł zwracając się do panienki: - Moja mościa panno! Bóg wie, dlaczego ludzie zowią mnie konsyliarzem i dlaczego się mnie tak często radzą, ale skoro i opiekun waćpanny tak czyni, tedy muszę pomówić z nią w pewnej ważnej sprawie, którą memu lichemu dowcipowi powierzył. Panu Pągowskiemu, gdy to usłyszał, nabrały znów żyły na czole, a panna przybladła nieco i podniosła się niespokojna, gdyż nie wiadomo dlaczego, wydało jej się, że ksiądz będzie z nią mówił o Jacku. Prałat zaś rzekł: - Proszę na osobność! I wyszli. Pan Pągowski odetchnął głęboko raz i drugi, zabębnił palcami po stole, po czym wstał i czując potrzebę zagadania byle jakimi słowy wewnętrznego wzruszenia, rzekł do pani Winnickiej: - Czy też waćpani kiedy zauważyła, jak wszyscy krewni mojej nieboszczki żony nienawidzą Anulki? - Szczególniej Krzepeccy - odrzekła pani Winnicka. - Ha! ledwie nie zgrzytają na jej widok, ale zazgrzytają oni wkrótce jeszcze lepiej! - Czemu zaś?... - Dowiesz się waćpani także wkrótce, a tymczasem trzeba o noclegu dla prałata pomyśleć! I po chwili pan Pągowski został sam. Dwaj pachołkowie weszli, by uprzątnąć naczynia po wieczerzy, ale on kazał im, z nagłym wybuchem gniewu, pójść precz, i w komnacie uczyniło się cicho, tylko wielki zegar gdański powtarzał głośno i poważnie: "tik, tak! tik, tak!..." Pągowski położył rękę na łysinie i począł chodzić po izbie. Zbliżył się do drzwi, za którymi prałat rozmawiał z panną Sienińską, ale usłyszał tylko szmer, w którym rozpoznał wprawdzie głos księdza, ale nie mógł usłyszeć wyrazów. Więc na przemian to chodził, to się zatrzymywał. Podszedł ku oknu, bo mu się zdawało, że mu tam będzie mniej duszno, i patrzył trochę bezmyślnymi oczyma na niebo, po którym wiatr pędził podarte wiosenne chmury o rozjaśnionych grzywach, po których blady księżyc zdawał się wspinać wyżej i wyżej. Ilekroć się przesłonił, chwytały pana Pągowskiego złe przeczucia. Widział przez okno czarne gałęzie pobliskich drzew, chybotające się jakby w męce na wichrze, i tak samo chybotały się jego myśli, bezładne, złe, podobne do wyrzutów sumienia, do głuchych poczuć, że staje się rzecz niedobra, za którą czeka go jakaś bliska kara... Lecz gdy rozjaśniło się na dworze, wstępowała w niego znów lepsza otucha. Każdy ma przecie prawo myśleć o swojej szczęśliwości - a co do Taczewskiego, wielka rzecz! czy to jeszcze takich ludzie używają sposobów! O co tu chodzi? o dobro i o spokojną przyszłość dziewczyny, a że przy tym i jemu uśmiechnie się trochę życie na starość - to mu się i należy. I to jedno jest prawda, a reszta wiatr! wiatr!... Uczuł znów zawrót głowy i czarne płatki jęły mu skakać przed oczyma, ale trwało to bardzo krótko. Począł znów chodzić i zbliżać się do drzwi, za którymi ważyły się jego losy. Tymczasem świece na stole dostały długich knotów i w izbie pociemniało. Chwilami głos księdza stawał się donioślejszy, tak że może i wyrazy dochodziłyby do ucha Pągowskiego, gdyby nie owo głośne i ciągłe "tik-tak!" zegara. Łatwo było zrozumieć, że taka rozmowa nie może skończyć się prędko, a jednak niepokój pana Gedeona wzrastał i wzrastał, przybierając kształty jakby jakichś dziwnych pytań związanych z przeszłością, ze wspomnieniami nie tylko dawnych bólów i nieszczęść, ale także dawnych, nie zmazanych dotychczas win, dawnych ciężkich grzechów - i świeżych krzywd wyrządzonych nie tylko Taczewskiemu, ale i innym ludziom. - Za co i dlaczego ty masz być jeszcze szczęśliwy? - pytało go sumienie. I dałby w tej chwili nie wiedzieć co, żeby choć pani Winnicka wróciła do izby i żeby nie potrzebował zostawać sam na sam z tymi myślami. Ale pani Winnicka zajęta była robotą gdzieś tam, na drugim końcu domu, a w tej izbie tylko zegar powtarzał "tik-tak! tik-tak!" i sumienie pytało: - Za co cię Bóg ma nagradzać? Czuł zaś pan Pągowski, że teraz, jeśli go ta dziewczyna, podobna razem do kwiatu i do anioła, ominie - to już w życiu jego uczyni się zmierzch trwający aż do tej godziny, w której nastanie noc śmierci... A wtem drzwi otworzyły się nagle i weszła panna Sienińską, blada, ze łzami w oczach, a za nią ksiądz. - Płaczesz? - zapytał chrapliwym, zduszonym głosem pan Pągowski. - To z wdzięczności, opiekunie! - zawołała wyciągając ku niemu ręce. I przypadła do jego kolan. Na polu chwały 16